nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlite All-Nite Diner
The Moonlite All-Nite Diner is a diner located in Night Vale, next to the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex on Route 800. The diner seems to be a typical small-town diner, complete with neon lighting, outdated decor, and sub-par food, although it still seems to enjoy a small measure of success. The Moonlite All-Nite's fare has been described as food that "sounds good only late at night," and likewise, the diner itself has been described as "a glass box of bad food and good people."Episode 13 A Story About You. Ambiance and decor The Moonlite All-Nite Diner's exterior is lit with mint green neon lighting.Episode 45 A Story About Them Inside, the diner features typical booth-seating, neon lighting, a wall-mounted menu, and Night Vale Community Radio broadcasts playing from staticky speakers set into a foam tile ceiling. The diner smells like "rubber and bread". The Moonlite All-Nite's local patrons are all familiar with the diner's quirky service procedures. For instance, when customers are finished eating and ready to receive their check, they simply hiss "check please" into their drinking glass and then lift the tray of sugar packets to find the check, already filled out and ready to be paid. According to local custom, the customer then sets their payment on top of the check, places it back underneath the sugar, and waits for the sound of swallowing before leaving the diner. Waitresses are described to have branches with plump fruits growing out of their chests and necks. The branches will bleed if broken. Known dishes The Moonlite All-Nite Diner does not seem particularly renowned for the quality of its food and instead can probably attribute most of its success to the convenience of its 24/7 service hours. The City Council's eternal ban on wheat and wheat by-products does not seem to apply to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner, although it is not known how or why this is the case. * Both visible and invisible strawberry pie. You hate invisible pie.Steve Carlsberg seems to enjoy it, calling it "underappreciated". * Turkey club sandwich served with french fries. * Coffee (both visible and invisible) and eggs.Episode The Woman from Italy * Oatmeal served with blueberries, salt cubes, and cured salmon.Welcome to Night Vale: A Novel * Burgers, presumably * Denver Omelet * Greek Salad Trivia * Several individuals associated with the trucks full of mysterious crates out in the Sand Wastes have dined at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner, including you, a man who was not tall and a man who was not short. This is likely because the Moonlite All-Nite Diner is located next to the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, as the mysterious crates are known to be packed with tiny buildings stolen from the underground city located underneath the bowling alley. * The Apache Tracker was known to dine at the Moonlite All-Nite prior to his heroic, immediately forgotten sacrifice. Mayor Pamela Winchell was seen talking to the Apache Tracker near the diner on the morning of June 1, 2013.Episode 24 The Mayor * Upon her arrival in Night Vale, The Woman from Italy was first seen eating breakfast at the Moonlite All-Nite. * People often find themselves assenting to inanimate objects in the Moonlight All-Night Diner. References Category:Night Vale restaurants